heretic_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius
Darius is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. He is a Puppet in Shadows: Awakening. Background Known as 'the Lion of Corwenth', Darius was the hero who almost single-handedly lead Corwenth to victory against Taymuria in the Accession Wars. He came to regret becoming an adventurer, and wished he had spent more time with his family. Shadows: Awakening Though his soul was not saturated in Essence by the ritual of the Penta Nera, many veterans of the Accession Wars, like Darius, were affected by The Conclave's final curse. Thus, his soul maintained its identity into death and became a viable Puppet for Urz'Rha. Darius is acquired by assassinating Tiberius at Kiri's request in Chapter 4. Acquiring him prevents you from getting Falon. Class: Warrior * Base Strength: * Base Agility: * Base Endurance: * Base Willpower: Barks Initiating Combat * "Prepare for battle!" * "I shall release you from the curse of endless war..." * "For Corwenth!" Using a Skill * "This lion has claws!" * "Prepare yourself! " * "Stand down or die!" LowDamage * "Fools, you cannot win this battle..." * "Such futile waste..." * "Hopeless..." High Damage * "You are a worthy opponent!" * "Agh..." * "You shall not prevail against me!" Low Health * "We must withdraw..." * "If I fall this day, it shall be with honor!" * "The battle turns against us..." * "Demon, heal me!" * "Now would be the time to heal me, demon!" Using Soulstone * "This salves my wounds..." * "I can fight on!" * "The battle continues!" Retreating * "A tactical withdrawal..." * "Can we flank the enemy?" * "We should consider our options..." Finish combat without getting hit * "The Lion of Corwenth prevails!" * "You should not have engaged..." * "I am unharmed...!" Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "You fought well, my ally." * "Well fought." * "Impressive..." Finish combat with low health * "The Lion of Corwenth is victorious!" * "You fought well... it is a shame it had to end this way." * "Death does not claim me this day..." Finish combat with low health while inactive * "Impressive!" * "The battle was fierce, but you prevail..." * "Victory is yours... but it was close!" Changing Puppets * "Stand down or face death!" * "Surrender or die!" * "Leave them to me..." Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "I shall avenge you, Captain!" * " Jasker shall be avenged!" * "No mercy for those who slay my allies!" * "Now, face the Lion of Corwenth!" * "So many unnecessary deaths..." * "This ends with me!" * "For Corwenth – and for my fallen ally!" Death * "Death claims me..." * "My fight is over..." * "The comfort of the grave..." * "Do not grieve for me..." Defeating a Miniboss * "You fought well." * "Another foe falls to my blade..." * "The Lion claims victory this day!" Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "This could be a bad situation..." * "I am badly outnumbered..." * "Your superior numbers will not save you!" Using Ultimate Skill * "The blood of the Lion flows in my veins!" * "Victory shall be mine!" * "You cannot win this day!" Seeing a new monster type * "That’s new..." * "What’s this?" * "I will learn your weakness..." Arriving at a new location * "We should tread carefully..." * "We should advance with care..." * "We must press on..." Returning to a previously visited location * "Back here..." * "Here again..." * "We need not tarry here." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "That’s one hell of a jump..." * "Impassible." * "There’s no way to cross here." Inspecting a locked door * "Locked..." * "A locked door..." * "It’s locked." Picking up an item * "I suppose it could be sold..." * "It might be useful..." * "Might as well take it..." Completing a quest * "This task is concluded." * "This matter is closed." * "It is done." Running out of time * "Out of time..." Leveling Up * "The Lion grows stronger!" * "The defenders of Corwenth shall never fail." * "For Corwenth – and the House of the Lion!" Triggering a trap * "Unn..." * "Careless..." * "Such cruelty..." Destroying an empty urn * "Nothing there..." * "Empty..." * "Why am I compelled to keep smashing these?" Learning a new skill * "At last, this talent is mine once more." * "My skills return to me." * "My prowess returns..." Idle for one minute * "We wait..." * "Patience is a virtue." * "I await further orders." Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets